VIXX
VIXX (מקוריאנית: 빅스, בעברית: ויקס')' היא להקת בנים דרום קוריאנית בעלת ששה חברים אשר הוקמה ע"י סוכנות המוזיקה Jellyfish Entertainment. לפני הבכורה הרשמית שלהם, השתתפו הבנים בתוכנית הריאליטי MyDOL, שתיעדה את הקמת הלהקה, ושודרה לראשונה באפריל 2012. במאי 2012 פרצו הבנים בבכורה רשמית עם הסינגל "Super Hero". הסינגל השני שלהם "Rock Ur Body" שוחרר ב14 באוגוסט של אותה שנה. הקליפ של השיר שוחרר גם הוא באותו יום, וכלל הופעת אורח של הזמרת דאסום מלהקת הבנות סיסטאר. VIXX מוכרת כלהקה שהביצועים שלה - המוזיקה, המילים, הכוראוגרפיה וההופעות - תמיד כוללים יחד איזה שהוא סיפור, רעיון או נושא ספציפי. הלהיט "Hyde", שוחרר במאי 2013, ובדיוק כפי שרומז שמו - השיר, הקליפ והמילים מספרים למעשה את סיפורם של "ג'קיל והייד" ועוסקים בפיצול אישיות. האריזה המחודשת של המיני אלבום הקרויה "Jekyll" שוחררה בסוף יולי של אותה השנה. השיר "Voodoo Doll", אשר היווה חלק מאלבום הסטודיו הראשון שלהם "Voodoo", שוחרר במהלך נובמבר 2013, זכה להצלחה מרובה וכיכב במצעדים השונים. הקליפ לשיר צולם בסגנון סרט אימה והכיל תכנים אלימים שכללו תמונות גרפיות של איברים נחתכים ומודבקים יחד. בגלל האלימות המפורשת, הקליפ לא עמד בתקנות ודורג כ-R (למבוגרים בלבד). ה"גרסה נקייה" לקליפ שוחררה מאוחר יותר באותו החודש. גם הכוריאוגרפיה ל"Voodoo Doll" כללה בתוכה חבר להקה ש"דקר " לכאורה את שאר החברים בנקודות שונות. היא הוגדרה כאלימה מדי בפי הרשתות הגדולות בדרום קוריאה, וגם היא שונתה בסופו של דבר. את הבכורה הרשמית שלהם ביפן הם עשו במהלך חודש יולי של שנת 2014, עם אלבום האוסף שלהם "Darkest Angels". את הכניסה הרשמית שלהם לשוק סין\טיוואן הם עשו במרץ 2015 עם השיר "Destiny Love", גרסה מחודשת לשיר של הזמר הטייוואני Harlem Yu. אחד הקונספטים המוצלחים והמיוחדים של הלהקה היה זה שעסק באלים מהמיתולוגיה היוונית ושוחרר במהלך שנת 2016. בנובמבר 2016, שוחרר אלבום אוסף מיוחד בשם "Ker" שכלל את שלושת החלקים בקונספט "Zelos" ו- "Hades" והמיני אלבום "Kratos". 'חברי הלהקה' Cha HakYeon 차학연 ''' left *בעברית:' צ'ה האק יון. *'שם במה:' N, 'בעברית:' אן. *'תאריך לידה:' 30 ביוני 1990. *'תפקיד:' מנהיג הלהקה, רקדן ראשי וזמר מוביל. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. '''Jung TaekWoon 정택운 ' left *'בעברית:' ג'ונג טאקוון. *'שם במה:' Leo, בעברית: ליאו. *'תאריך לידה:' 10 בנובמבר 1990. *'תפקיד:' זמר ראשי. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. Lee JaeHwan 이재환 ''' left *בעברית:' לי ג'אה הוואן. *'שם במה:' Ken, 'בעברית:' קן. *'תאריך לידה:' 6 באפריל 1992. *'תפקיד:' זמר ראשי. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. '''Kim WonShik 김원식 ' left *'בעברית:' קים וון שיק. *'שם במה:' Ravi, בעברית: ראבי. *'תאריך לידה:' 15 בפברואר 1993. *'תפקיד:' ראפר ראשי, זמר משני ורקדן מוביל. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. Lee HongBin 이홍빈 ''' left *בעברית:' לי הונג בין. *'שם במה:' Hong Bin, 'בעברית:' הונג בין. *'תאריך לידה:' 29 בספטמבר 1993. *'תפקיד:' זמר משני, ראפר מוביל וויזואל. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. '''Han SangHyuk 한상혁 ' left *'בעברית:' האן סאנג היוק. *'שם במה:' Hyuk, בעברית: היוק. *'תאריך לידה:' 5 ביולי 1995. *'תפקיד:' זמר משני, רקדן ראשי ומאקנה. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. 'דיסקוגרפיה קוריאנית' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * נובמבר 2013: "VooDoo Doll" * נובמבר 2015: "Chained up" * אפריל 2018: "EAU DE VIXX" 'אלבומי אוסף' * נובמבר 2016: "Ker" 'מיני אלבומים' * מאי 2013: "Hyde" * אוקטובר 2014: "Error" * אוקטובר 2016: "Kratos" * מאי 2017: "Eden" 'אריזה מחודשת' * יולי 2013: Jekyll (אריזה מחודשת של "HYDE") 'סינגלים' * מאי 2012: "Super Hero" * אוגוסט 2012: "Rock Ur Body" * ינואר 2013: "On and On" * מאי 2014: "Eternity" * פברואר 2015: "Boys' Record" * אפריל 2016: "Zelos" * אוגוסט 2016: "Hades" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * ינואר 2013: "Don't Want to be an Idol" * אוקטובר 2013: "Y.BIRD from Jellyfish Island with VIXX & OKDAL" * נובמבר 2013: "You're the Answer" 'פסקולים' * ינואר 2016: "Alive" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Moorim School) * פברואר 2016: "The King" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Moorim School) * אפריל 2017: "Take Your Hand" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Man to Man) * יוני 2018: "Is It Love?" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Are You Human?) 'שירים נוספים' * דצמבר 2012: "Because It's Christmas" עם Sung Si-kyung & Park Hyo-shin & Lee Seok-hoon & Seo In-guk * דצמבר 2013: "Winter Confession" עם Sung Si-kyung & Park Hyo-shin & Seo In-guk & Little Sister * פברואר 2014: "Turn Around and Look at Me" * דצמבר 2015: "Love In The Air" עם Seo In-guk & Park Jung-ah & Park Yoon-ha * דצמבר 2016: "Falling" עם Seo In-guk, Gugudan, Park Yoon-ha, Park Jung-ah, Kim Gyu-sun, Kim Ye-won, Jiyul 'דיסקוגרפיה יפנית' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * ינואר 2016: "Depend on me" * ספטמבר 2017: "Lalala ~Ai wo Arigatou~" * ספטמבר 2018: "Reincarnation" 'אלבומי אוסף' * יולי 2014: "Darkest Angels" 'סינגלים' * דצמבר 2014: "Error" * ספטמבר 2015: "Can't say" * יוני 2016: "Hana-Kaze" 'דיסקוגרפיה טיוואנית' 'מיני אלבומים' * מרץ 2015: "Boys' Record" 'פרטי פאנדום' * שם רשמי: ST☆RLIGHT * צבע רשמי: Navy & Shining Gold 'קליפוגרפיה קוריאנית' VIXX superhero VIXX - Rock Ur Body On And On HEB Hyde HebSub VIXX - G.R.8.U HebSub ?VIXX Girls, why VIXX - ONLY U MV VIXX - VOODOO DOLL VIXX - VOODOO DOLL Clean Ver VIXX - Thank you for my love VIXX - Eternity heb VIXX - ETERNITY Dance Ver VIXX - Error HebSub VIXX - Error Lip & Dance Ver VIXX - Chained Up HebSub VIXX - Love Equation MV VIXX - Dynamite Heb Sub VIXX - Fantasy HEBSUB VIXX - Fantasy Drama Video VIXX - Fantasy Performance Video VIXX - The Closer HebSub VIXX - Milky Way Official M V VIXX - Shangri La HebSub VIXX - Scentist HebSub 'קליפוגרפיה יפנית' VIXX - Lalala ~Ai wo Arigatou~ FULL VIXX - Error Japan Ver FULL VIXX - Can't Say FULL VIXX 「Depend on me」Music Video Full ver VIXX「Reincarnation」Music Video Short Edit 'קליפוגרפיה סינית' VIXX - Destiny Love VIXX - Chained Up Chinese Ver 'קישורים חיצוניים' * האתר הקוריאני הרשמי * ערוץ היוטיוב הרשמי * פייסבוק * טוויטר קטגוריה:להקות בנים קטגוריה:להקות